Precious Treasure
by ShadowShinigami13
Summary: It has been eight years since the fall of Talpa. The Ronin Warriors have fallen apart. Yet, there is a new enemy on the horizon. Will they be drawn together once more? Or will they be killed this time around?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello! I just wanted to mention the fact that this is in no way supposed to take in to account the OVAs of YST/RW. It is my own piece of fiction which I created due to a role play that I fell in love with. Unfortunately, said role play died. In order to keep it alive, I have turned it into a fanfic. I hope you will read it and review._

_I will try to lengthen chapters. It will not be easy at first. But I will later on._

Precious Treasure

Chapter 1

Yuli hummed softly, pulling his hair back and tying it off. Long ebony black strands fluttered around his frame as he moved around, collecting things. Brown had darkened to ebony over the years, but his eyes retained their clear, bright crystalline blue quality.

The boy flashed a smile at a picture on the stand in the entry hall. "Goodbye 'tou-san, 'kaa-san. I will return later."

Silver flashed in the sunlight, a glance of the two earrings, dragons, one in each ear. Yuli had begged Mia for several months before she'd given him permission to get his ears pierced and even after that, he'd had to go through Rowen and Cye, since the others had not heard. 

Shaking his head, the 16-year-old stood, fixing the collar of his shirt. He'd picked quite the interesting attire for the day. Dark blue jeans that hugged his hips but were loose on his legs, giving him freedom, a black silk button up shirt covered his torso, a picture of a silver dragon on the back and combat boots.

Though not exceptionally tall at all, Yuli made up for it with the power stored in his lithe body. He had convinced most of the school bullies to leave him, and others, alone.

Grabbing his messenger bag, he ran out the door, heading for a familiar park. The park had nice areas to study in and that's just what Yuli meant to do. Pausing on his way out, he grabbed his skateboard, a small smile adorning his features.

Yuli had never stopped skateboarding, perfecting his style until he could maneuver Tokyo's busy streets. Cye was certain he would get himself killed one day, hit by a passing car and left to die. The teen had promised Cye it wouldn't happen, and then the day came when it did. However, he'd only been clipped and the trip to the hospital had been short, but pleasant.

Rowen had actually told the driver off, while Yuli tried to calm the bearer of Strata down. And Cye...Well, Cye had merely cautioned Yuli to be more careful. Yet, the teen had seen the unfamiliar rage boiling just under the surface of those familiar sea green eyes. Anger directed not at the boy.

Sighing, the boy came out of Memory Lane. He tossed his skateboard onto the sidewalk and jumped onto it, shoving off from the ground with one foot. He spent the next several moments swerving around people on the sidewalk and getting cursed at by some angry people. Although he didn't try to get in their way they just didn't like skateboarding on the side walk.

Reaching the park, he coasted in. Finding his spot, the blue eyed teen jumped off his skateboard, clipping the end nearest him and caught it with practiced ease.

Setting his stuff down, he sat down, back against a weeping willow and took out his homework. Taking out a pencil, began to work silently.

Eight years. Had it really only been eight years? It had seemed like much longer to him. To think, after merely eight years, he was pondering on the separation of the Ronins. It had been years since it had happened, of course.

While Yuli was contemplating the past eight years, so was another person. A familiar ebony haired youth strode through the park, though he was now a college student. Azure eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

It was hard to believe that long war with the nether realm was long since over. Every morning started with that simple disbelief that peace had been won at last. Eight years...it seemed like only yesterday they were fighting for their lives against an ancient dark spirit that wanted the armors they bore. Armors that were fragments of a great evil and if that had evil repossessed them humanity would have been forever in darkness. Five samurai birthed for a purpose long since over, and trained only for that coming war it was suddenly hard to get used to being free of the chains that had held them down.

Shouldering his satchel, he idly compared the Warlords to college. College, Ryo decided, was much worse than anything the Warlords could have thrown at him. And that was saying something.

White Blaze padded beside his master silently trusting the young man who had been busy since the day he had enrolled in Tokyo University. There was never a day Ryo wasn't racing somewhere, his life keeping him from visiting anyone or ever stopping to call. The warrior of Virtue kept up contact with the world through letters and e-mails, but other than that he'd just been too busy.

Yuli scowled his paper. It wasn't due for another week, but he wanted to get a head start. He had feeling that was a bit of the Rowen coming out in him. Sighing in frustration, he leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes.

The azure eyed warrior grinned slightly at the white tiger. "Hey what do you think? Think I passed that exam?"

Though it was distant, Yuli still caught it, which reminded him, his test was on Thursday. Sighing, he returned to his homework, silky strands of ebony falling over slender shoulders as he worked diligently. He'd only grown his hair out at Rowen's gentle request. Rowen had taken a liking to the thought of Yuli with long hair. Which Yuli still didn't quite understand.

Personally, his hair reminded him of Ryo, whom he'd not seen in ever so long. He sighed softly and flicked a few stray locks over his shoulder. Yuli's locks usually reached his just under his shoulder blades, but that wasn't discernible since he had them pulled back, tied off at the nape of his neck.

Ryo was contemplating what he would do now that summer had begun. He planned to work full time at the coffee shop instead of part time like he had been since his classes were over. Unlike the past five years Wildfire was going to take the summer off. He could afford to do so this close to his master's degree in geology. The impulsive and wild temper of the fire bearing samurai had lessened over the years and he was far more thoughtful now. He was tall with that familiar long midnight hair falling over his shoulders.

He had kept up practicing his fighting since his clan encouraged it. Even from afar the shinobi skills were now that much more developed. He wasn't looking forward to the day he'd have to take his place as the head of the family. But luckily, for the Ronin Warrior that day was a long way off.

For now the college student was just happy to take the long way home for once through the park he hadn't walked through in so long. Ryo was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Yuli under the willow but White Blaze did. The white beast stopped and snagged his master's sleeve.

Confused as to why the big cat would make him stop Ryo stopped himself and looked back over his shoulder at the predator. "What's the matter White blaze?"

Odd, now Yuli was hearing the name of the large white tiger he'd played with as a child. Yet, that couldn't be so. He had to be hearing things. 

Sadly, he was unable to resist taking a look to see who was speaking. He glanced up, sapphire flashing in the sunlight. He didn't completely recognize Ryo at first, but he did recognize the tiger at the college student's side.

Yuli froze, his muscles tensing on reflex. He instinctively prepared himself to get up and run as far away as he could, for his mind was drawing a blank. He couldn't form coherent thought, let alone coherent speech. His eyes widened in shock.

After a split second, Yuli was once more staring at his notebook, although one hand was convulsively clutching his skateboard. He reasoned with himself silently, trying to tell himself that the sunlight was playing tricks on his eyes. That's all it was. When he told Rowen and Cye, they would laugh at the absurdity.

The beast tugged again this time with more force. Ryo turned in Yuli's direction his eyes on the tiger. "White Blaze, what's with you? You haven't acted like this since-"

Yuli forced himself not to get up and attempt escape. The mirage continued to talk to the white tiger as if they were both real. Which couldn't be possible, could it? Frustration filled him, what was wrong with him? He'd survived a war and lost his parents only to freeze up when he thought he was seeing a ghost or an illusion?

The man blinked slightly the kanji of his armor burning on his forehead for the briefest of moments. The college student felt it then, a power he'd long since forgotten yet could never forget. The Ronin Warrior let his azure gaze travel the direction it whispered from before sighing softly. It was hard to see the boy in the young man that sat looking like a frightened deer but he saw him none the less.

Taking in a sharp breath, the teenager stiffened. The Jewel of Life was reacting...To what? To the deranged man before him? Wait, what if it really was Ryo and White Blaze? But that was impossible, wasn't it?

_The white light shattered the darkness that existed within Arago. It tore him free granting him, the freedom Ryo didn't think he'd have ever again. The white armor of Inferno flared with power, the samurai felt like he was being rebirthed as his soul shot upwards breaking through the remains of the dark lord..._

Yuli had turned to putting his stuff back into his messenger bag. He was just slinging it over his shoulder-

"Yuli?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hello! I'm back with the second chapter. I wanted to get it in before I leave for two weeks. I hope you like this one as you liked the first one. As promised, this one is a bit longer. By the way, I noticed a slip-up. Arago was written where Talpa should've been. My apologies, it won't happen again._

Precious Treasure

Chapter 2

The teen froze with his back to the man. Biting his lower lip in indecision, he gripped his skateboard tightly in one hand. After several long minutes, Yuli turned and stood, studying the taller man. His eyes confirmed what the Jewel of Life had already confirmed. This was definitely Wildfire.

_'Why is he still so much taller than me? It's not fair! I grew up and yet I'm still looking up at him! Will I ever reach his level?'_

Yuli sighed softly. "Yes, sir?" He needed to feign ignorance for a moment longer, eyes avoiding the sight of White Blaze, if only to gather his scattered thoughts.

But the tiger wouldn't let the boy lie to himself; he came forward butting his head against the other's free hand. A rich rumbling purr assaulted the air and the Wildfire smiled tiredly.

"It's been a long time, you've grown up." The warrior ran slender fingers through his midnight locks flicking the loose locks over the back of his shoulders.

Yuli flinched away from White Blaze, eyes wild, skin pale. He stared at Ryo for a long moment, not responding. He knew he'd been caught, trapped like a mouse by the predator it feared. But this man was not someone he needed to fear, right?

"Too long..." When he finally spoke, his soft voice nearly cracked.

"How have you been in this peace?" The azure eyes didn't lie; this was Ryo of the Wildfire. No one else could hold such haunted yet powerful fire filled eyes.

After a moment, Yuli calmed himself, but he was unable to near the older warrior. Instead, the teenager retreated into the shadowy recesses given to him by the tree. He swallowed the urge to run and turned away from Ryo for a moment, closing his eyes and leaning against the tree. He was trembling and he couldn't make himself stop.

The treble had never truly left his quiet tenor voice, and, at the moment, he felt a lot like the child he'd been. "How...How did you recognize me? I've changed..."

The warrior sighed heavily as he took out the armor ball and shut his eyes. "Can you forgive me? I shouldn't have got so caught up in living the way I was denied before, but the war with Talpa...I just wanted to forget."

Falling silent, Yuli listened to Ryo, heart thudding in his ears. That voice, the voice he'd tried so hard to forget, yet at the same time had treasured. 

Swallowing harshly, Yuli resisted the urge to turn, to flee. Did he want to forgive Ryo for leaving him behind? Did he want to remember that he was below them, those five self-assured young men, that he was just the child they had to protect? The teen couldn't truly say what he wanted.

Elegant fingers closed over the orb as it flared with a soft crimson light. "If I could just forget then this empty feeling...this lingering ache to protect the entire world would fade as well. We don't have to fight anymore, yet I can still feel the desire too. You know that feeling or at the very least it's waking up within you."

He refused to answer that, he wasn't a warrior. It wasn't possible. He knew it wasn't, for the teen didn't have it in him. Yuli was sure of that.

The warrior opened his haunted eyes and rounded their full piercing blaze upon the young man. There was something entirely off about the teenager something the man saw every time he looked in the mirror. '_There is no way he's living alone the others wouldn't let him would they?'_ He sighed once more and sat down heavily letting the walls of flame in his mind fall away to leave just the man.

However, the lithe teen was unable to relinquish his solidly built mental walls. They were his only protection. He was no savior, just a normal human whom had no right to continue living. So many people had lost their lives, his parents included, and yet, there he stood. Why should he be so special? A question he'd haunted himself with, something he would never forgive himself for.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're like me, living alone. I don't think its done jack for my sanity." He patted the spot in the grass beside him as the tiger urged the other to sit purring madly and rubbing against the teen.

"Does the jewel of life ever try to take over you?" Concern flashed in the bright azure eyes that had hardened and dulled over time as Ryo Sanada drew his knees up to his chest and stared at the grass. "The armor of Inferno has been trying to make me fight...it still hasn't show what virtue it is so I don't know what trait to work on to gain better control of it..."

Yuli glanced over his shoulder. "Take me over...?"

Was there an answer to that question? He wasn't sure, and if there was...Did he even want to know? No, he was sure that the Jewel of Life wasn't trying to take him over. It wasn't possible. This man was questioning Yuli's everyday life and it was confusing him. He didn't like it.

"It may not have a virtue Ryo." Sage Date slipped from the shadows his violet eyes narrowed slightly in what to those who knew him could be called worry.

The man was shorter than Ryo but taller than Cye. He rubbed his temples slightly casting his eyes at the young teenage Yuli before sighing softly.

A sharp intake of breath and an even tenser profile was the only acknowledgement Sage was going to get from Yuli at the moment. Two of them? How could he face two of them? They were too observant!

Thinking quickly, the boy wrapped his arms around a nearby branch and pulled himself on top of it, leaving his skateboard on the ground. He needed distance from those piercing eyes, his heart wouldn't stop racing.

"And now that Ryo mentions it, I haven't heard anything from Mia about you. Is he right in his possible musings?" The warrior of wisdom sat down on the right side of Wildfire symbolizing his own desire to be just equals with the other two. "I don't know much of what's going on with you Ryo, but Yuli he's right living alone does nothing for one's sanity. You know Wildfire that's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say out of battle."

Sapphire pools stared down at them from the heights of the shadowy branch, guarded and frightened. "No!" His tone was a little sharper than he'd intended, so he forced himself to soften it. "No, I still live with Mia. How could I not? She's all I have left..."

Yuli wanted equality, but he couldn't sit down on the ground so close to two of them when they were popping up out of no where so suddenly. After all, he had never exactly been they're equal, so why start pretending he was?

"I almost wish that car had squashed me..." He murmured softly.

Yawning, Rowen slowly walked around a tree, bored. "Yuli, you could fall. We both know how bad your balance is in trees. Come down."

When the boy only answered with a shake of his head, Rowen frowned, but his midnight gaze caught sight of Ryo and Sage and he brightened. "So, are we having some sort of party? A reunion perhaps?"

His long stride brought him to Ryo's left and he took a seat. "Sorry, if this was meant for someone else," he glanced pointedly at Yuli, "but they aren't here, so I'll take this spot."

"By the way, Yul, Cye's shopping...Otherwise he'd already be up there after you." He smirked when he got the shudder he'd been going for.

Yuli busied himself with climbing higher into the tree. Slipping on one branch, he groped for another to grab onto and hung from it for a moment so that he didn't fall and break something. Pulling himself onto that branch, he decided to stay facing the trunk. For some reason, he couldn't face three of them. One had been bad, two worse and three...It was impossible.

How could they expect him to speak and think coherently with three of them staring at him with such observant, piercing eyes? The very thought nearly cause him to fall off his branch. At this point, he was halfway up the tree, so falling would be a bad idea.


End file.
